


Been Here All Night

by plumclouds



Series: You Got Me Walking Side to Side [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, roommates Isak and Eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: A very short thing inspired by the song





	Been Here All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sky tweeted the song a while ago and I got inspired. I'm sorry there's no actual smut lmao, for a fic inspired by the song. I have failed, immensely, to deliver. 
> 
> Also, for anyone who wanted more of When I See You, I Keep Getting Chills, it is coming! I'm really super grateful and flattered that people like my garbage enough to want more of it.
> 
> Edit: I changed the title for reasons

Isak makes his way into the kitchen very carefully. Each step carefully measured out because fuck, everything below his waist is sore. He’s hoping Eva wouldn’t be in the kitchen, already having breakfast, because she would definitely notice his limp and it is very noticeable. He debates going back into his room and just letting his throat dissolve into the sandy and dry death it currently is.

But going back into his room means dealing with Even. Who’s probably awake by now because Even was always an annoyingly chipper morning person and it’s past the time he’d usually get up whenever they’ve slept together. (Isak doesn’t think about how many times they’ve slept together that he knows Even’s sleep schedule). And if Even is awake, there’s a 98.87% percent chance that his cock is going to be down Isak’s throat when Isak goes back into his room and Isak really needs a glass of water first before that can happen.

He eventually ends up in the kitchen, without his legs giving out thank god, with a hand on the wall for balance and, of course, Eva’s sitting down at the table eating breakfast. He avoids looking at her while he makes his way to the sink. He picks up a glass from the drying rack and opens the tap to fill it when he’s standing in front of the sink.

He takes a big gulp of water and sighs, and he’s thankful Eva at least had the decency of waiting after he’s finished drinking to speak.

“So, is Even going to make you breakfast or do you want me to leave the cereal out for you?” She asks, not even looking up from scrolling through her phone.

Isak gapes for about 5 seconds before he can work his mouth into forming words again.

“What makes you think it was Even that I slept with?” He’s not going to deny he got laid last night because at this point, they know each other a little too well for Isak to even make an attempt at it.

Eva looks up and raises her eyebrows at him as if to ask really? When Isak just stares at her, wide-eyed, and says nothing, she rolls her eyes at him. They seriously have known each other too well, Isak thinks.

“Because you’re doing the Even walk”, she replies, as if that answers everything.

“The Even walk??” he repeats back, a bit louder than he means to.

Eva just sighs as if he’s the one being difficult. “Yea, you only walk like that with a limp that bad after you’ve slept with Even and only Even”.

Isak already has an offended Nei ready to roll out from his mouth but he’s interrupted by Even choosing to join the conversation at that point.

“Is that so? I didn’t know I was the best you’re having, Isak”, Even says, all amused and eyes crinkling and god Isak almost forget what he was about to answer when Even looks at him like that.

“ _Nei_ , don’t listen to Eva. She’s a lying liar who lies”, and ok, yea, Isak could definitely come up with something else better than that but Even always had this effect on him. Body and mind ~~(and soul)~~ apparently.

Eva chooses that moment to leave, the traitor, with a good luck boys and smiling conspiratorially with Even. Isak hates them both very much at that moment.

Even looks like he’s about to continue the conversation. And Isak, at this point, knows no other way of shutting Even up but kissing him. Even, the fucker, isn’t even surprised by Isak’s tactic, grinning into the kiss like he knows exactly what Isak’s doing. And he probably does. How did they get here, Isak questions in the back of his mind.

Isak keeps the kiss light and soft before pulling back and dropping to his knees.

Well, he’s about to drop to his knees, until Even stops him.

“Wait”

Isak frowns up at his position from where he’s half squatting awkwardly. Even pulls off the shirt he’s wearing—it’s technically Isak’s, but Even’s the only one who wears it now, whenever he stays over and doesn’t leave as soon as he’s woken up, an occurrence that has been happening more and more lately—and hands it to Isak.

“Put this under your knees”, Even says. It takes Isak about three seconds to realize Even’s giving him his shirt because he knows Isak’s already sore. It’s really fucking considerate, and such an Even thing to do. And all of these little gestures keep adding up and how is Isak not going to entertain ridiculous thoughts like actually being with Even when he really is the best Isak has had, in every way.

Isak groans and takes Even’s shirt. “I’m already about to suck your dick, you really don’t have to keep being so, _so, ughh_ ”.

Even’s only response is to smile in that annoyingly fond way. Isak folds the shirt in half and puts it under his knees. And, yeah, he’s going to suck Even’s soul though his dick, he’s not the only one who knows how to render the other speechless.


End file.
